The Meaning of Love
by DarkOceania
Summary: I'm suck at summary. The point is Annabeth fell for Percy at the first sight at 8. The first chapter would be the ending, I know it's weird. All of the next chapter would be flashback. This is my first, be kind. All human


Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson (all human)

The Meaning of Love

Annabeth's POV

I was in a villa in the hill. It was his and my villa. I sit on the balcony that facing a pasture . It's really quite and windy. My long hair were fly around my face and shoulder. It's really peaceful around here. I could hear the sound of a music from my music box. A music box from him. I smile when I remember how cute he is when he gave the music box for my 10 birthday.

I already know in the first time that he'll leave me sooner or later. I know the consequence. But, you know, it's still really hurt.

I close my eyes and tears running down my cheeks. But I quickly wipe my tears. I took a deep breath and try to hold my tears.

"Annabeth, it's time for breakfast !" Thalia shout from inside the villa.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I reply. I stand up and walking to the kitchen. And of course, I don't forget to bring the music box. Recently, I always bring it everywhere (except the bathroom, of course. It would get broken.)

I walk to the kitchen and found Thalia making two pancakes.

"Morning, Annie," she smile to me

"Morning, Thal"

She put the pancakes on the plate and sit beside me. We eat in silence.

"Annabeth... Are you feeling better ? I mean.. after.. you know.."

"Yeah. I feel a little bit better now," I lie but manage to smile.

"I know you're really sad. I really hope you feel better"

Before I could answer, Thalia's phone ringing. She picked up the phone.

"Hello. Oh yes.. Today ? This morning ? Can't it wait ? oh.. okay. Bye"

"Annabeth, I've got work to do today. Is it okay if I leave you alone here ?" Thalia said with worry expression.

"That's fine, Thalia. I'm okay" I smile.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you today. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I've gotta go now."

We both stand up and she give me a hug and then go to her office. I wash the dishes and then go to my room. I sit on my bed and pick a picture of me and him on my engagement. I smile remembering that time. We're really happy in that picture. I'm wearing a white simple dress and he wear a tux. He put his hand on my waist and kiss my forehead. I take a deep breath. It seems a long time ago. In fact, it's only 3 months ago..

I put the photo back and I pick a book. It was his kind of diary. I open the first page and smile. It's write "PERCY JACKSON (Annabeth's future husband) DIARY " and under it, there's a photo of me and Percy sitting on a bench in a park. I open the next page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! I'm Percy. Nice to meet you, ... ehm, what is it? Diary Book. _

_I've never write a diary before. I start to write diary because of Annabeth._

_You know, maybe I'm going to die in a few months. I'm not joking. Why? Well, I am... sick. So, maybe I will leave you so fast, Diary Book (I'm just start it!)._

_If you read this, well, maybe I'm gone now. (just MAYBE. Okay ?) And I hope, you, the one who read it, is Annabeth Chase. My beloved, SUPER beautiful and smart fiancee. If it's you wise girl, I know you're gonna miss me (admit it!), I want to say this to y_ou...

I Love You

P.S: _Don't be sad Annabeth. I don't like watching you cry. Just remember, I'll always beside you. _

I want to smile when I read it. But, I failed. Tears running down my cheeks again. Percy... I quickly wipe my tears and smile. Percy wanted me to smile. He don't want me to cry.

I open the next page and go on. It's all about me and Percy. Only us. I can't help but crying again. I wipe it and then I open the last page.

_12 February 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey ! This is the last page ! I can't believe I can fill you full, Diary Book. I am so happy._

_Guess what? Today, I give Annabeth a bracelet and she looks so happy ! I'm so glad. _

_Diary Book, I feel scared. Somehow, I kinda feel this is my last day. I don't want to leave Annabeth alone, you know.. _

_I think my illness is getting worse this past three days. I didn't tell Annabeth. I know she will worrying too much. I want to spend my last time with her and my family without worrying expression. _

Percy... I hope you're here.. when I want to close the book, a piece of paper fall. I pick and open it.

_To my beloved woman, Annabeth Chase,_

_Wise girl, it's me, Percy. I know when you read it, I must have been... go to a far place. We can't meet again. Sorry to make you sad, Annabeth, I know we're angage.. I hope you'll keep the ring always, even someday you'll married to someone else. He has to be better than me, Okay ? _

_Wise girl, I know you really love me. I also really love you. You know that, right ? But, I don't want you to be sad all your life. I want you to move on. I know you're gonna miss me. Don't be sad, okay ? I'll be watching you. _

_Love, Seaweed Brain_

I smile when I read it. "Of course I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain" I mumble.

I walk to the balcony again. It's still windy. I sit on a chair. Feeling the fresh air. "Percy, are you here right now?" And then, suddenly, a fairly strong wind blowing.

I smile. "So you are here"

I look up to the sky and flashback when we were 9...

So, what do you think ? This is my first fanfic, don't be to harsh to me, 'kay? I'm sorry for the wrong grammar, english is not my first languange. The next chapter would be all flashback.. Give me you opinion and advice


End file.
